


What a wonderful moment

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Eddie Brock, Coping mechanism, Eddie calls Venom daddy, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Venom starts to learn about a kink that Eddie has and uses it to his advantage





	1. A little water to quench the thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I. This is written for Robin who wanted Eddie x Venom Watersports and well, so did I 
> 
> II. I know not much about the Symbiotes and not sure how their functions work. This is just a work that I created for a friend 
> 
> Also it's unbeta'd

**Why do you hold your urine when we enter you?**

 

Eddie groaned, he pushed his ass against the tentacle that was currently up his ass. He loved Venom, he did but sometimes Venom could talk to much when it came to some stuff and Eddie just wanted to come. 

 

**We have noticed this before. Is it a human thing?**

 

Eddie shook his head. “No, I mean yes. Certain humans enjoy doing this from time to time when they're fucking. Look, after you fuck me can we talk about this later. Please?” 

 

The tentacle curled into Eddie, twisting as Venom hit the man's prostate. Eddie could feel the come, the piss. He wanted so badly to piss on Venom. He wondered if the symbiote would enjoy it. 

 

**I am curious now Eddie.**

 

“Can you not tease me right now please? I uh, I can't handle that right now.” 

 

**You're holding it In. So delicious Eddie. Will you soil yourself if we do the right motions? You're urine mixed with your come.**

 

Eddie groaned. It wasn't exactly the sexiest sex talk that Eddie's endured but it did send shivers up his spine, Venom's voice always managed to do that to him. And honestly he hated it sometimes. The way that Venom could get him hard in just seconds with a whisper in his ear. 

 

**Maybe we should make you hold it. Dan and Anne are coming for dinner. Tease you in front of them.**

 

Eddie groaned, that honestly was the last thing that he needed right now. To he horny and wanting to  **both** come and piss while they made light conversation with Anne and Dan was not on his agenda tonight. 

 

“How about we come now and we can play a lot more when we get back from Dan and Anne's okay?” 

 

**No we think it would be a lot more fun to see you squirm**

 

Eddie his head in the blankets. 

 

He can't believe that he was at the mercy of his symbiote. 

 

“Venom. Love. Please. Please let me come. It's not…” 

 

Venom pushed against his bladder, small amounts of piss fell onto the bedspread underneath him. 

 

**The Urine, Eddie. Delicious.**

 

Eddie felt a tongue around his cock, it slipped into the opening. Eddie gripped the sheets tighter as he pissed and came. 

 

“I thought that you wanted to wait until we went to Dan and Anne's?” 

 

**We will fill you back up and make sure that you are unable to sit well during dinner.**

 

“What, ah, what do you mean?” 

 

Eddie is pushed back against the bed until he's on his back. 

 

Venom is around him, one of the beers that Eddie kept on the bedside table was suddenly being passed his lips. 

 

**You are thirsty? Are you not? Open please.**

 

Eddie followed the order and he swallowed the warm liquid quickly. 

 

“I am. Thank you.” 

 

**Few more beers Eddie. And then I will piss inside of you**

 

Eddie blinked quickly. “You can do that?” 

 

**We can do a lot of things. You being full makes us full. We can tailor our system. If you wish for us to fill your insides then we shall do whatever you want us to**

 

Eddie nodded, he ran a hand down his chest until he reached his cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and began stroking slowly. 

 

“I would love that. So very much. Please Venom. Please.” 

 

**We like when you beg. It's very amusing when you do**

 

**“** I don't beg often. You know that. But fuck, Venom. Don't---”

 

**So very pretty.**

 

_ A tentacle in his ass  _

 

_ Another in his mouth  _

 

_ And one wrapped around his cock _

 

**Want to make you more horny**

 

**_**

 

“You sure you're alright?” Dan noticed the way that Eddie was flushed in the face. Another glass of wine sat in front of him while Venom spoke with Anne. She turned at the sound of Dan's and Venom did as well. 

 

No emotion. 

 

Eddie wasn't even sure that the symbiote could Express that much emotion. He would need to ask once they were alone. 

 

“You do look a little red in the face.” Anne acknowledged. “do you need to rest? The guest bedroom is still where you remember it.”

 

Eddie picked up his glass and downed the drink. 

 

Venom instantly refilled it before he wrapped himself neatly around Eddie's back and planted a kiss on his cheeks. 

 

**Eddie has been feeling ill. I don't know what's wrong with him**

 

Dean dropped his fork onto the table and was up in an instant. He placed a hand on Eddie's forehead. 

 

“You're not hot.” 

 

**_That is a misconception_ **

 

That was for Eddie alone. The blush on his cheek deepened a shade more. 

 

“I think I should probably head home you know? Rest at home and I'll promise to make an appointment with you tomorrow Dan.” 

 

Eddie stood. He nearly knocked the chair onto the floor with Anne catching it before he could. 

 

“Eddie you sure that you should be riding that bike while you look like that? I don't want you hurt.” Concern crossed Anne's face. Eddie walked over to her and hugged her tightly. 

 

“I'll be fine. Venom is with me. They won't let anything happen to me.” 

 

**Protect Eddie.**

 

**_**

 

“Fuck!” Eddie barely had time to park his bike in the alleyway before Venom did what he had promised. Eddie was pushed against the wall, Venom had a full form, one that Eddie didn't know that he could do. 

 

There was no talk, nothing. His pants were pulled gently down around his ankles and Venom's cock--- no wait,  _ Cocks  _ pushed into him and with one pump Venom pissed inside of him. 

 

Eddie rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes tight. 

 

His own bladder had seemed empty but it didn't at the same time. 

 

**You are still hard. Promise to make you feel really good when we get home**

 

**“** I love you Venom. Do you know that?” 

 

**We know that. We love you too Eddie.**


	2. Filled up

When Eddie woke up that morning, he didn't expect to have venom up his ass, literally anyway. The symbiote was wrapped around his body, a tentacle pressed deep inside of him. Eddie let out a soft moan at the pressure and closed his eyes. After the whole situation with learning about Eddie's little kink, Venom had entered his mind and figured out a lot more that Eddie liked. 

 

And well, for a week straight Eddie has had the best orgasms of his life. 

 

“Vee, come on and hurry up. I need to be to work in fifteen minutes and I still haven't showered. Make me come already so I can go and get ready.” 

 

**Perhaps we should make you wait. We have figured something wonderful out.**

 

Eddie didn't like the sound in Venom's voice, the cockiness and underlying message that laid within it. 

 

“Whatever you have planned can you not? Please today I have a really important meeting that I need to be focused on completely. Please Venom.” 

 

**Eddie. Love. Whatever you wish**

 

Venom picked up speed and before long Eddie felt the stickiness between his thighs and the symbiote pulled out of him. 

 

Eddie turned on his back, staring into Venom's eyes with a blissed out expression.  

 

“Why do you like to tease me?” 

 

**It's fun. Like to see you squirm. The thoughts that run through your mind are delicious**

 

Eddie sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “Glad to see that I amuse you. But waking up every morning to either you up my ass or around my cock gets a little tiring sometimes.” 

 

**However you never complain about the orgasms Eddie. You call our name, you crave more. Pleasure Eddie. It's what you deserve.**

 

Eddie rolled out of bed and landed with a soft thud onto the floor. He began making his way towards the bathroom. 

 

**Which is why today there is something special planned for you. In your thoughts, we have seen it**

 

Eddie took a deep breath. There was no telling what Venom saw in his thoughts last night or at all when he sleeps. 

 

“Oh?” Eddie walked towards the toilet, cock out and ready to take a piss when Venom wrapped around his dick. “Not now. Can I piss please?” 

 

Venom moved, resting on Eddie's shoulder. 

 

**Beautiful cock Eddie. Very lovely. We haven't told you that before have we?**

 

“Don't change the subject. You've seen my cock plenty of times before. You've sucked a few times too.. 

 

**If we tell you then it won't be a surprise.**

 

“I don't like surprises. You know this. Don't surprise me. Love. I want to know now.”

 

**No. Surprise. Take your shower. Eat your breakfast.**

 

  * ●



 

Eddie did all of that; he showered in peace, ate breakfast in peace and even as he dressed he didn't hear so much a word from Venom until he was out the door and heading towards his job. 

 

The “surprise” that Venom had waiting for him weighed heavily on his mind just as he made his way into the building and suddenly he felt it being shoved as deeply as it could go. 

A butt plug. 

 

And not just anyone, but the one that Eddie had just bought online because Venom thought that it resembles them. 

 

He forgot the girth of the toy. How thick he had ordered it and now, now it's a gonna be a pain his ass if he doesn't get it out. 

 

“Venom? What the fuck?” 

 

**Stuffed Eddie. One of your dreams. There's a plug inside of you and we are as well. We will not be talking to you. But we shall make you extremely horny while you wait until your day is done**

 

He felt Venom shove inside next to the plug, hitting his prostate just once. Eddie let out a small yelp that drew the attention of some of the people inside the building. 

 

This wasn't happening right now. It couldn't have been. He didn't have a plug inside of him and his symbiote partner wasn't currently shaped like one either and pushed inside of him. 

 

This wasn't what was happening on the biggest day of his career.  

 

“If you care for me at all, you wouldn't do this to me.” 

 

No response. 

 

The elevator sounded and Eddie shuffled along with a few people onto it. None of them looked in his direction. He was grateful because he was sure that no one wanted to see what kind of state that he was in. 

 

He felt sweaty, felt the plug and venom pressing deeper inside of him and he felt his cock hardening. Thankfully he had his jacket with him today and took it off quickly. He hid the leather in front of him as though he was holding his hands together and waiting impatiently for his floor to ding. 

 

Everyone else got off. Perks of his floor being at the very top of the building. He had time to talk to his partner.  

 

“I love you and I hate you. Plus you won't respond to me makes me hate you little more right now do you understand me right now? When we get home you are in so much trouble. You're gonna pay for this.” 

 

Venom pulled out of him a little, the symbiote pushed Eddie against the wall and fucked into him as much as he could with the restraints that he had.  

 

But still no response from Venom. 

 

“Fuck. you're gonna pay for this later.” 

 

The front of his boxers were sticky, he could feel them. Now he will have to sit in his meeting with a hard on and precome leaking from his cock while his partner is inside of him pressed against some toy that Eddie regrets buying now. 

 

Yeah, what a day this was turning out to be for him. 

 

The elevator stopped and Eddie stepped off. He waved to some of the people inside the office while he made his way to his cubicle and prepared himself for his meeting. 

 

Venom removed himself from Eddie and it provided a little relief. 

 

**Come Eddie. Now. We know you have a spare pair of pants. Come hard while we fuck you. Don't you want that?**

 

Eddie placed a bluetooth piece in his ear and began to speak. “I do. Baby I do but I'm working. Later I promise later just take the plug out or let me do it and we can play at home.”

 

Eddie thinks that Venom is gonna say no. Venom loved for Eddie to come in public and right now would have been the perfect time. 

 

But a few minutes pass and the plug is out, resting in Eddie's pants. Luckily his cubicle is closed off and he has enough time to remove the toy and place it inside of his bag. 

 

**Promise we can play at home?**

 

“I promise.” 


	3. A nice relaxing night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a chat in the Symbrock Discord and a request by two of the users. I hope they enjoyed it!

His bag is thrown across the room. He doesn't even care that it landed on the floor and everything spilled onto the ground. He had yet another rough day, yet another bastard getting under his skin and for the last three weeks, well it's been grinding on his last nerves. 

 

**You're stressed Eddie. You need a break.**

 

Eddie walked to his fridge and was thankful that he had a few more beers in his fridge. Maybe if he drunk them fast enough he could get drunk and pass out.  

 

**Drinking won't solve the problem. We might know of something.**

 

The coolness of the beer was welcoming. Eddie plopped down on his couch and turned on the television. 

 

An old football game was playing. Venom hated football but right now Eddie didn't care.  

 

“Oh? And what's that love? Gonna fuck me? Yeah that will solve everything. Sex isn't always the solution to having a bad day. You seen what I went through today and fuck it Vee, you fucking me won't make it go away. Honestly do you think for the night you can just fuck off and leave me alone for---” 

 

**EDWARD CHARLES ALLAN BROCK! Will you shut up for five minutes please.**

 

Eddie nearly dropped his beer can. It stayed poised to his lips. His entire being had frozen at the tone of voice, at his full name being used.  

 

“I'm sorry.” Eddie's voice was small, childlike.  He placed his can onto the coffee table and folded his hands onto his lap. 

 

**Good. We're sorry for yelling baby, but you were misbehaving and we needed your attention.**

 

Eddie swallowed hard. “I'm sorry daddy. Don't be mad at me.” 

 

A hand wrapped around Eddie's shoulders. 

 

**It's fine sweetheart but when adults are talking you must behave. Now we've noticed that you've had a bad few weeks. We must fix that.**

 

Eddie muttered something, he really shouldn't be playing into Venom's hand. He doesn't even have any of his toys.  

 

A tear slipped down Eddie's cheek. He closed his eyes to keep them from slipping further. 

 

Daddy would be mad at him. 

 

Something was shoved in his face. When Eddie opened his eyes he gripped the small teddy bear. But not just any teddy bear. 

 

“Mr. Snuggles!” Eddie cuddled his bear closer to his chest. He hadn't seen Mr. Snuggles since Anne left him. 

 

**Take Mr. Snuggles into the bedroom. We have your blanket ready, your favorite cartoon show ready for you. We will read to you tonight. How does that sound?**

 

Eddie wiped the tears away and pressed a kiss to Mr. Snuggles. His eyes lit up. “Sounds fun! Do you have my jammies too? The ones with the dinosaurs on them?” 

 

**Anne dropped them off. When you get out of the bath we shall dress you in them. Do you want milk and cookies?**

 

Eddie quickly shook his head. “Yes! Can you heat the cookies for me? I like them when they're warm! They are so good.” 

 

**We will warm your cookies for you while you bath. Your bath toys are in there as well. With bubbles.**

 

“Yay!” 

 

                                                  °□°

 

After bath time Eddie slipped into his pajamas and wrapped himself in his blanket. He laid down on his stomach, legs swinging as the opening song began to play that started his show. 

 

The cookies are placed next to him while the milk sat on the table. 

 

**How does our baby feel?**

 

“Good! Very good! I really like this show. It's my favorite!” 

 

**We are glad that you like it. Now you have an hour of cartoons and then bed time. You have a big day tomorrow.**

 

Eddie nodded happily. He held Mr. Snuggles closer to his chest and continued to watch the show. 

 

Venom curled next to him, running a hand down his back. 

 

                                                     °○

 

Eddie was a lot more calm. The bedtime story had gone over well with Eddie wanting to jump on the bed until he fell asleep and eventually Venom got him into bed. Tucking him in and placing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Thank you daddy!” 

 

**You're welcome sweetheart. Now sleep. We've gotta get up early in the morning.**

 

                                                °○

 

When Eddie woke up the next morning Venom pressed a kiss to Eddie's lips. 

 

“Thank you. I needed that.” 

 

**You're very welcome. Get ready for work and we can do this again tonight. Okay?**

 

“Okay.” 


End file.
